


За закрытой дверью

by Mozilla



Category: Major (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Treason
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бэттери вне поля не ограничивается двумя людьми.</p>
            </blockquote>





	За закрытой дверью

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Мэйджор на WTF Combat 2014

Скамейка была неудобной. Горо это точно знал, он сам тысячу раз сидел на ней, переодеваясь после игры. Она была жесткой и узкой, с острыми краями, впивающимися в тело. Несмотря на краску, она была шероховатой, так что Горо старался на нее не опираться, чтобы не повредить руку. Один раз он уже вогнал себе занозу в палец, из-за чего пришлось пропустить игру. Он тогда еще сильно ругался, доказывая, что такая мелочь не сможет помешать ему подавать.

Эти воспоминания сейчас неуклюже ворочались в его голове, как будто пытаясь доказать, что он не спит, что сегодня — реальный день. Что сейчас — все происходит на самом деле. Да, сегодня была игра. Третья в серии, они встречались с Райдерс на их поле, и они сделали Райдерс на их поле. Джуниор в этот раз смог отбить только два хита и три чертовски близких к хоум-рану аута, от каждого из которых у Горо замирало сердце. Даже Тоши вскакивал, с тревогой провожая взглядом летящий мячик. И облегченно вздыхал, понимая, что и в этот раз обошлось.

Тоши и сейчас вздыхал. Лежа на неудобной скамейке, скользя голой спиной по шершавой поверхности, он вздыхал, жмурился и цеплялся руками за шею Джуниора. Горо моргнул. Не помогло. Ни воспоминания об игре, ни осознание реальности сегодняшнего дня. Ничего не помогало ему поверить в то, что он сейчас видел. Он даже воспринять эту картинку целиком не мог, только недоуменно переводил взгляд с растрепанных волос Джуниора, мотающихся в такт его рваных движений, на шею Тоши, по которой скатывались капли пота.

Горо почувствовал себя маленьким мальчиком, который забрел ночью в спальню родителей. Ты не понимаешь, почему мама с папой возятся на кровати, почему так спешно натягивают одеяло повыше, но смутно улавливаешь, что не вовремя. И от этого чувства становится обидно. Что они такое от тебя скрывают? Чем таким интересным они без тебя заняты? И с разбегу забираешься к ним на кровать, доказываешь себе, что все в порядке и ты не лишний.

Горо сглотнул, внезапно представив, как он сейчас врывается в раздевалку и… Что? Тут нет кровати, Джуниор с Тоши не его родители, да и он уже вроде не маленький мальчик.

Тихий сдавленный стон пробился сквозь забившую уши Горо ватную тишину, и все остальные звуки накрыли его вслед за ним. Легкий скрип железных ножек скамейки — той самой, неудобной, на которой он сидел буквально двадцать минут назад. Тяжелое прерывистое дыхание двух человек. Джуниор выдыхал с какими-то хрипами, сбиваясь на низкое рычание. А Тоши почти всхлипывал, широко открывая рот, захлебываясь воздухом.

Горо невольно тоже глубоко вздохнул, втягивая тяжелый, густой воздух, с трудом проглотил его, как горькую таблетку, и на языке осел странный привкус — то ли железа, то ли действительно лекарства.

Тоши мотнул головой, чуть не свалился со скамейки от особенно резкого толчка и задрожал — всем телом, крупно вздрагивая, напрягая все мышцы. И только сейчас, как будто включился свет, резким щелчком, Горо из разрозненных нелепых картинок сложил единое целое. Тоши лежал, широко разведя ноги, упираясь ими в пол, и подбрасывал бедра вверх, прижимаясь к Джуниору. А тот упирался одной рукой на скамейку около головы Тоши, а второй придерживал его за поясницу, и ритмично вбивался в его задницу. Горо снова моргнул, краска бросилась ему в лицо, когда он совершенно отчетливо увидел член Джуниора, то выскальзывающий из Тоши, то вновь входящий внутрь.

Это был перебор.

Горо отшатнулся назад, потерял равновесие, и, натыкаясь на стены, медленно побрел по коридору, почти волоча за собой сумку со снаряжением. Он забыл, зачем возвращался в раздевалку. С огромным удовольствием он бы забыл и то, что сейчас видел. И то, что у него встал. В голове было пусто, а во рту по-прежнему чувствовался привкус железа. Он зря заглянул в родительскую спальню, став взрослым. Что-то всегда должно оставаться за закрытой дверью.

 

Горо лежал на постели, разглядывая потолок. Он был белый, как экран в кинотеатре, и по нему скользили тени из воспоминаний Горо — не немое кино.

Тоши приехал в Америку три года назад. Он не то чтобы скрывал свой приезд. Как позже узнал Горо, про это где-то писали, сайты в интернете были заполнены его интервью и фото, японские фанаты переживали, что страну покинул еще один блестящий игрок, но в то же время в их комментариях сквозила гордость за очередного японца, пробившегося в Мэйджор. И все это, конечно, прошло мимо внимания Горо. Помнится, первым, кто намекнул ему о том, что Тоши сейчас в Америке, был Джуниор.

Они снова столкнулись в каком-то баре. Горо туда притащил Рой, у которого сорвалось свидание, и поэтому ему срочно надо было залить горе пивом. Там-то к Горо и подошел Джуниор. На самом деле, эта встреча не была такой уж неожиданной. Бейсбол в Америке — слишком важная вещь, ярких игроков знают в лицо так же хорошо, как и звезд Голливуда, поэтому спокойно расслабиться и выпить можно только в весьма недешевых заведениях с приличной охраной. Горо считал такую трату денег бесполезной, но он в принципе с трудом представлял, сколько у него сейчас денег и куда их вообще тратить. Правда, пиво он все равно не пил. Его вполне устраивал апельсиновый сок.

— Уже подготовился к следующей игре? — Джуниор лениво крутил в руках стакан с чем-то явно алкогольным — глаза у него блестели в приглушенном свете, выдавая легкое опьянение.

— Я всегда готов, — усмехнулся Горо. — Несколько страйк-аутов — и вы, Райдерс, уже не такие самоуверенные, да?

— Один хоум-ран — и ты тоже, — не остался в долгу Джуниор. — Посмотрим, как ты справишься с нашим новичком. Очень удачно, что его дебют выпадет на игру с Хорнетс. Нам везет.

— Не знаю, насколько хорош ваш новичок, но чем больше сильных игроков у Райдерс, тем интереснее с вами играть. И тем приятнее вас побеждать.

— О, ты знаешь, насколько он хорош, — Джуниор хмыкнул. — Ты точно знаешь. Увидимся на игре.

Он ушел до того, как Горо смог выяснить, что он имел в виду. Тогда он еще решил, что надо бы спросить у Киина об этом новичке, но забыл об этом.

Но Киин сам подошел к нему перед самой игрой.

— Помни про наш уговор, он все еще действует, — ровным голосом сказал Киин. — Даже не вздумай сорваться в глупое соревнование, понял?

— Я не первый раз подаю, когда Джуниор на бите, — Горо закатил глаза.

— А я и не о нем, — Киин посмотрел на него внимательно, а потом тяжело вздохнул и приложил ладонь ко лбу. — Я должен был догадаться. Ты не в курсе, так?

— Что? — Горо нахмурился.

— В команде Райдерс новичок. У него было несколько установочных игр в Майнор-лиге, поэтому он в основе не с самого начала сезона. Новичок из Японии, — Киин сделал паузу, будто надеясь, что теперь-то до него дойдет, но Горо только непонимающе хлопал глазами. — Его зовут Сато Тошия.

Горо замер, на секунду прикрывая глаза, чувствуя, как по венам растекается чистый адреналин, а горло пересыхает от радости и азарта.

— Я хочу быть стартовым питчером, — моментально среагировал он, открывая глаза, даже не пытаясь сдержать широкую улыбку и нотки предвкушения в голосе. Тоши он потом еще выскажет все, что думает по поводу того, что тот даже не позвонил ему и не сказал, что приехал, что теперь у Горо есть шанс сыграть против него. Сыграть на самом высоком уровне. Тоши и Джуниор в одной команде. И сейчас он будет играть против них. У него начали покалывать пальцы на левой, подающей руке — это будет незабываемый матч.

Стартовым его тогда не поставили, но он добился того, что его выпустили уже в шестом иннинге с преимуществом всего в одно очко.

Это действительно был незабываемый матч. Трибуны ревели, когда Тоши на первом же выходе на биту против Горо сравнял счет. А в четвертом дополнительном иннинге хоум-ран Джуниора решил исход этой игры. Горо проиграл. Проиграл им обоим, одновременно. Это раздражало, бесило, расстраивало, но восторг от каждого выхода на поле, от осознания, что теперь все игры будут такими — острыми, на пределе — будоражил кровь настолько, что Горо чувствовал себя пьяным.

Это был незабываемый матч и незабываемый сезон. Все комментаторы и спортивные газеты признавали, что противостояние Райдерс и Хорнетс в этом году представляет самый большой интерес для зрителей и поклонников бейсбола.

— Я хотел позвонить после дебюта, Горо-кун, — Тоши улыбался. — Не хотелось встречаться с тобой, пока мы играли в разных лигах.

— Все равно это не честно! — Горо насупился, откидываясь на спинку кресла. Они сидели в холле гостиницы, где сейчас жил Тоши. Он еще не успел подобрать себе квартиру.

— Зато эффект неожиданности сыграл мне на руку, — Тоши засмеялся. — Хотя я был уверен, что ты все-таки больше следишь за новостями, — Горо послышалась некоторая обида в голосе Тоши.

— Ты же знаешь мои напряженные отношения с интернетом, — примиряюще усмехнулся Горо. — Но почему именно Райдерс?

— Они первые предложили контракт, — Тоши пожал плечами. — Мне было неважно, с какой именно командой подписывать договор. Главное, чтобы не с Хорнетс, — он прищурился, и даже улыбка стала более острой, хищной. — Два года, Горо-кун. Два года я буду твоим соперником.

Горо тогда только кивнул — о большем он и мечтать не мог. Хотя нет, мог. Теперь, когда Тоши был в Америке, Горо все яснее понимал, кого хочет видеть своим кэтчером. Это понимал и Киин. И через год он ушел в Райдерс. Это был не лучший год в истории Хорнетс. Хреновый это был год, если говорить начистоту. Горо не успевал не то, что сработаться с новыми кэтчерами, но даже привыкнуть к ним — так часто их меняли. Да и на поле он выходил раз в пять-десять игр — Хорнетс проигрывали по очкам настолько, что в клозере нужды не возникало. Очень, просто очень хреновый год.

Картинки-воспоминания мелькали перед мысленным взором Горо, отражаясь на потолке. Показывали табло со счетом двенадцать-три, шестнадцать-пять, восемнадцать-два. Команда полностью расслабилась. Они не старались, в раздевалке после каждой игры стояла ругань, игроки грызлись друг с другом и с соперниками. И тогда владелец сделал сразу два верных шага. Первым верным шагом было решение сменить тренера — им стал Ваттс. А вторым — подписать договор еще с одним японцем, дождавшись окончания его контракта. Владелец почему-то решил, что японские игроки приносят ему удачу. И в чем-то он был прав.

Тоши не держал команду в железной хватке, как это делал Киин. Он улыбался, разговаривал, слушал и делился планами на игру. И уже через пару месяцев каждый игрок шел к нему с любой проблемой, каждый слушал его советы, и каждый делал то, что он попросил. Горо впервые видел, как именно Тоши настраивает команду, и как он ее ведет. И это было поразительно.

Перед глазами Горо всплыло улыбающееся лицо Тоши после очередного хоум-рана, которое тут же заслонило его лицо с приоткрытым ртом и нахмуренными от напряжения бровями. Не помогало. Никакие воспоминания не помогали ему отвлечься от того, что он увидел пару часов назад. Горо схватил подушку и уткнулся в нее лицом, загораживая чертов белый экран-потолок. Но вместо картинок его догнали звуки тяжелого дыхания и тихих стонов.

Горо сам застонал, перевернулся на бок и скорчился, мучительно пережидая стыдное возбуждение.

Послезавтра четвертая игра. И если на тренировках он завтра сможет как-то избегать Тоши, то на поле это сделать не получится. Они опять будут на поле вдвоем — и Тоши, и Джуниор. В разных командах, но вместе. Теперь Горо это отчетливо понимал. Оставалось надеяться, что на поле бейсбол поможет отвлечься ему от воспоминаний. А сейчас в душ.

 

Не помог. Горо сидел в дагауте и вместо того, чтобы следить за ходом игры, наблюдал за Джуниором и Тоши. Конечно, они не разговаривали. Они даже не переглядывались. Но Горо все равно напряженно всматривался в них, пытаясь увидеть. Он даже не знал, что именно. И не видел. Но чувствовал. На языке вновь осел знакомый привкус железа, становившийся особенно ощутимым, когда Джуниор размахивался битой, от чего форма на его теле натягивалась, четко обрисовывая все мышцы. Или когда Тоши небрежно стаскивал защиту, потягиваясь и разминая шею. Горо до того внимательно следил за ними, что едва расслышал распоряжение Ваттса идти в разминочную.  
Горо сделал несколько глубоких вздохов, выгоняя из головы все лишнее. Сейчас он должен удержать игру. Все. Он питчер, а не маленький мальчик, подглядывающий за закрытую дверь.

На горку он вышел с абсолютно ясной и пустой головой. Только на поле он мог не думать. Он действовал, оценивал действия соперников и играл. Сейчас Джуниор был только бэттером, которого надо обыграть, а Тоши кэтчером, в перчатку которого надо кидать мяч.

И он справлялся, это помогало. Ровно до того момента, как на биту вышел Джуниор и, занимая, позицию, бросил взгляд на Тоши. У Горо, кажется, онемели пальцы, когда Тоши медленно поднял голову и едва заметно улыбнулся Джуниору в ответ.

Четыре бола. Стадион бушевал, Тоши неодобрительно хмурился, а Джуниор раздраженно отшвырнул биту, проходя на базу.

Горо не смог удержать игру. Хорнетс проиграли. Горо проиграл. По всем пунктам.

— Горо-кун, — Тоши решительно подошел к нему, когда остальные игроки разочарованно переговариваясь, покинули раздевалку. — Что случилось? Какая-то травма? — Тоши протянул руку, чтобы ощупать плечо Горо, но тот отшатнулся от него, как от чумного.

— Все нормально, — он нервно хохотнул. — Отлично все. Никакой травмы, просто не выспался, вот прицел немного и сбился, — он тараторил, быстро запихивая форму в шкафчик. — Увидимся.

Горо выскочил за дверь и захлопнул ее, отрезая себя от удивленно взгляда зеленых глаз, от прикосновений теплых пальцев, от голоса, который все еще сбивался в его воспоминаниях на стоны.

 

К счастью, в следующих двух играх Горо не участвовал. Впервые он был рад, что не играет. Даже, когда у него был мандраж, он не чувствовал себя таким больным. Он как робот ходил на тренировки, всячески ломая свое расписание, чтобы не наткнуться на Тоши, а в свободное время пялился в потолок, лежа на кровати. Долго это продолжаться не могло. Горо почти убедил себя, что ничего не видел. Может, он перепутал? Может, это были другие игроки?

Глупые объяснения, глупые оправдания. Такие же глупые, как сама ситуация. И какого черта его понесло тогда в раздевалку?

Горо решил, что надо проверить. Убедиться. Ну, а вдруг показалось. Заговорить с кем-то из них про это он бы точно не смог. Оставался только один вариант — вновь заглянуть за закрытую дверь. Но как? Где искать эту дверь?

Горо представил, как он, замаскировавшись, нацепив темные очки и кепку, следит за Тоши, перебегая от дерева к дереву, и стукнулся головой об спинку кровати. Только он мог довести просто глупую ситуацию до безнадежно идиотской.

Вмешался случай. И Мардок. У его дочери был день рождения, и он на радостях угощал всю команду в баре. Горо не смог придумать предлог, чтобы не идти туда, и весь вечер ловил обеспокоенные взгляды Тоши, всячески избегая попыток поговорить. Кажется, потом Тоши обиделся и перестал пытаться начать разговор.

Горо вздохнул с облегчением и подавился воздухом, неверяще уставившись на показавшегося у входа Джуниора.

Не повезло. Или повезло?

Горо уселся в самый угол, затаился в тени, наблюдая за Тоши и Джуниором, как тогда, на поле. Через пару часов его терпение было вознаграждено. С разницей в несколько минут они ушли из зала, направившись в туалет.

У Горо пересохло во рту, он схватил какой-то стакан со стола и залпом допил его, только по враз потяжелевшей голове поняв, что там был какой-то алкоголь. Ему было плевать. Еле передвигая ноги, он неровной походкой пошел следом за Тоши и Джуниором. Он тихо приоткрыл дверь в туалет и замер, напряженно прислушиваясь.

Яркий свет электрических ламп больно бил в глаза после полумрака зала, Горо щурился и слушал. В первую минуту он не мог расслышать ничего, кроме стука капель из неплотно закрученного крана, но потом тишину разбил тихий сдавленный стон. Горо вцепился в раковину побелевшими от напряжения пальцами. Он стоял, уставившись в зеркало на свое растрепанное, пораженное отражение. А в кабинке позади него слышался легкий шорох одежды и неразборчивая ругань на японском.

— Здесь… Не стоило, — Горо узнал голос Тоши с трудом — он был слишком низким, прерывистым, как будто чужим. — Джо…

Горо дернулся, рука соскользнула с мокрого бортика раковины, задела кран, включая воду на полную. Он замер на секунду и рванул к выходу. Дверь распахнулась ему навстречу, крепко ударив по лбу.

— Шигено! Какого черта ты тут носишься? Эй, ты в порядке? Шигено! — Рой еще что-то кричал ему вслед, но Горо не слушал. Он вылетел из бара, хватанул ртом холодный воздух и закашлялся. Тоши зовет Джуниора по имени. Это стало последней каплей. Горо не знал, почему его это так поразило. Он вообще не понимал, что с ним происходит. Но забивая удивление, потрясение, любопытство, забивая все эти чувства, внутри него росла злость. Как тогда, в детстве в спальне — он чувствовал себя лишним. А он не хотел быть лишним!

Добравшись до дома, он привычно плюхнулся на кровать. С кухни доносился стук капель из крана, такой же, как в туалете бара. И казалось, каждая капля отбивает: Джо, Джо, Джо.

Потолок посерел, он больше не напоминал экран кинотеатра. Вокруг вообще не осталось ничего знакомого.  
Раздался стук в дверь.

— Горо-кун. Открой, — голос Тоши звучал настойчиво. — Открой, у меня все равно есть ключ.

Черт, Горо и забыл, что действительно давал ему ключ, когда Тоши пару недель жил у него, подбирая себе квартиру.

Горо неохотно поднялся с кровати, почему-то вернулась злость. Зачем он пришел? Пусть бы они с Джуниором валили куда-то еще.

Как назло, они с Джуниором решили что «куда-то еще» — это квартира Горо, потому что, открыв дверь, он увидел на пороге их обоих.

Джуниор первым шагнул в комнату, нагло оттерев плечом загораживающего проход Горо. Тоши примирительно улыбнулся и вошел следом.

Тишина напрягала, но Горо не знал, что говорить. Да и вообще, они сами пришли, вот пусть и говорят, что хотели.

— Горо-кун, — сказал Тоши. — Ты очень шумный.

— Что? — такого начала Горо не ожидал.

— Мы тебя еще у раздевалки спалили, — Джуниор крутил на пальце ключи от машины. Кажется, он нервничал, судя по тому, как крепко сжимал губы и отводил взгляд. Зато Тоши был совершенно спокоен, даже более того — он улыбался, не переставая.

Горо сжал кулаки — он не знал, что сказать, в горле пересохло, а в лицо бросилась краска. Он тяжело осел на кровать, уставившись в пол. Было стыдно. Вот странно, застал в таком виде он их, а стыдно ему.

— Я думал, что ты не хочешь со мной разговаривать, потому что увидел нас, — Тоши так спокойно говорил это «нас», что Горо опять вскинулся, ощущая тупое раздражение, ворочающееся в груди. — Что тебе противно.

Горо даже рот от удивления открыл. Что? Вот такого ему в голову вообще не приходило. Противно? Он моргнул, вспоминая два синхронно двигающихся на скамейке тела, зажмуренные глаза, растрепанные волосы и капли пота, и вздохнул, глотая металлический привкус. Он только что понял, что он означает. Возбуждение. Ему не было это противно, ему это показалось чертовски красивым. Как чистый страйк-аут. Как хоум-ран в табло. Более того, он потерянно захлопал глазами — эта злость и раздражение означали ревность. Как будто он смотрел на чужое бэттери, частью которого никогда не станет, и завидовал сыгранности.

— Но теперь я вижу, что это не так, — закончил Тоши и, прищурившись, перевел взгляд ниже. Горо тоже опустил голову и быстро натянул на себя одеяло, прикрывая стояк. Было ощущение, что его сейчас опустили в кипяток, кажется, у него даже уши горели.

— И это очень хорошо, — Горо узнал этот голос, точно так же Тоши говорил в кабинке, когда он подслушивал как они с Джуниором…

— У меня появилась прекрасная идея, — продолжил Тоши, и Горо невольно поднял на него глаза — тот облизнулся и снова улыбнулся. — Расширить границы бэттери. В конце-концов мы сейчас не на поле.

Раздался звон — Джуниор уронил ключи, руки у него тряслись. Он задумчиво посмотрел на валяющуюся на полу связку, а потом поднял голову, встречаясь взглядом с Горо. Глаза у него были безумные, почти черные, шальные.  
Горо не понимал. Он просто переводил взгляд с одного на другого, чувствуя сосущую пустоту внутри.

— Он не понимает, — низким голосом сказал Джуниор. — Этот идиот ничего не понимает. Как всегда.

— Разговоры никогда не были его коньком, — Тоши сделал пару шагов вперед, приближаясь к Горо. — Покажем на практике.

Он наклонился и прижался к губам Горо. Тот не успел отшатнуться от неожиданности, а уже в следующую секунду и не мог этого сделать, потому что его удерживали руки Джуниора. Мысли рассыпались, разбежались, распались на мелкие части: части-воспоминания, части-ощущения, части-запахи, части-звуки. Много-много никак не связанных с собой обрывков чувств. Было горячо — губам, по которым уверенно скользил язык Тоши, спине, которую оглаживали ладони Джуниора. Было щекотно — от волос Джуниора, скользящих по шее, от невесомых прикосновений пальцев Тоши к полоске кожи на животе, выглядывающей из-под сбившейся рубашки.

Но самое главное — это все было.

И Горо поступил как обычно. Он положился на инстинкты. Поднял тяжелые, как после усердной тренировки, руки и неуверенно положил их на плечи Тоши. Джуниор сзади одобрительно хмыкнул, и, скользнув руками по бокам, начал расстегивать пуговицы на его рубашке. А Тоши тянул за волосы нетерпеливо, голодно покусывал его за губу и выдыхал горячий воздух прямо в рот.

Участки кожи, к которым прикасался Джуниор, раскалялись, губы немели, а ерзанье Тоши на его коленях заставляло пальцы ног пожиматься.

— Так неудобно, Горо-кун, — с трудом выдавил Тоши, когда чуть не упал с его коленей от излишне резкого движения.

Горо только кивнул, слыша звук, но не понимая смысла слов. Тоши тихо рассмеялся и сполз с его коленей на пол. Уверенно расстегнул ширинку, которая довольно чувствительно давила на налившиеся яйца, и обхватил его член рукой. Горо дернулся, потрясенно распахивая глаза, неверяще наблюдая за тем, как Тоши медленно провел языком по его члену, облизнул головку и, прикрыв глаза, накрыл губами, заглатывая почти наполовину. Мокро. Жарко. Хорошо. Невозможно. Горо услышал свой собственный стон с опозданием, как будто издалека. Он задыхался, шире раздвигал ноги и запрокидывал голову. Которую тут же поймал Джуниор, накрыл его губы жадным поцелуем, толкнулся внутрь рта языком — сильно, настойчиво, вышибая остатки воздуха из легких и остатки мыслей из головы.  
Они оторвались от него одновременно, в тот момент, когда у Горо уже плясали цветные пятна перед глазами, а мышцы, кажется, закаменели в преддверии скорого оргазма. Он разочарованно застонал, потянулся сначала к Джуниору, потом обхватил за шею Тоши. Язык не слушался, он не мог выдавить ни слова, но всем своим видом пытался показать, что хочет еще, больше, до конца.

— Так неудобно, Горо-кун, — повторил Тоши невнятно. Его тоже осязаемо вело, челка прилипла к вспотевшему лбу, на переносице скопились капельки пота, а из уголка рта стекала ниточка слюны.

Горо чувствовал себя неповоротливым, руки не слушались, поэтому раздевали его Тоши и Джуниор, рывками, дрожащими пальцами, обрывая пуговицы.

— Тебе понравилось смотреть? — вдруг хрипло спросил Джуниор, лихорадочно облизываясь. — Смотри.

Его распластали на кровати, а Тоши вскарабкался сверху, навис над ним, коротко поцеловал-укусил и развернулся так, что его тяжело покачивающийся член оказался прямо перед лицом Горо. Тот сглотнул, разглядывая четко очерченные венки и капли смазки, выступившие на головке. А потом, поддавшись порыву, слегка приподнял голову и слизнул их. Тоши охнул, обдав его пах горячим дыханием и повторил его движение, резкими короткими движениями кончика языка облизав его член.

А потом Горо увидел, как Джуниор погрузил в Тоши пальцы, ему на лоб упала капля смазки — резко запахло вишней. Бедра Тоши подрагивали от напряжения, он то подавался назад, глубже насаживаясь на пальцы, то двигался вперед, обхватывая член Горо губами. А Джуниор все ускорял движения, размашисто трахая Тоши пальцами в нескольких сантиметрах от лица Горо. А тот совсем поплыл. От тяжелого запаха вишни, от стонов Тоши, от его прикосновений, от уверенных движений Джуниора. Он не мог оторвать взгляд покрасневшего растянутого входа, из которого стекала смазка, собиралась густыми каплями на бедрах, оставляя на них влажные разводы. А потом Джуниор аккуратно толкнулся внутри. Горо наблюдал, как под давлением его члена растягивается кольцо мышц, впуская внутрь крупную головку, как напрягаются ягодицы Тоши. И слышал довольный вздох Джуниора, когда член полностью скрылся внутри, а его яйца прижались вплотную к заднице Тоши. Тот безостановочно стонал, уткнувшись в пах Горо, щекотно скользя по ногам волосами и прикусывая кожу на бедрах, пытаясь заглушить всхлипы.  
Джуниор недолго оставался неподвижным. Он придерживал Тоши за поясницу, фиксируя в этом положении, и медленно двигался, неглубокими толчками то вынимая член наполовину, то входя полностью.

Его движения становились все резче, прижимался он все ближе, почти наваливаясь всем весом на Тоши. Горо настолько увлекся, наблюдая, что дернулся от неожиданности, когда Тоши резко взял его член в рот. Теперь он не только видел толчки Джуниора, но и чувствовал их, когда его член то глубже погружался в рот Тоши, то выскальзывал наружу.

В таком темпе он продержался не больше минуты, кончил с глухим вскриком, сминая в руках простынь. Когда комната перестала кружиться у него перед глазами, он понял, что Тоши так и не выпустил его член изо рта и до сих облизывает его, собирая губами всю сперму.

А Джуниор как раз в этот момент застонал, полностью вжимаясь в Тоши, и на лицо Горо брызнули капли его спермы. Горо невольно облизнулся, не чувствуя вкуса, и, приподнявшись, провел языком по члену Тоши — от основания до самой головки. Тоши вздрогнул, колени у него разъехались и он упал бы на Горо, если бы Джуниор не придержал его под живот. А Горо снова облизнулся, теперь собирая с губ капли спермы Тоши.

Путаясь в ногах, руках, одеяле и сбившейся простыне, они кое-как вытянулись на кровати, по-прежнему не отпуская друг друга. Горо держал Тоши за руку, а второй обнимал Джуниора за шею.

Он не понимал, что сейчас произошло. Его это не волновало. Главное, что он больше не маленький мальчик. Главное, что он теперь никогда не будет лишним. Главное, что за закрытой дверью оказалось действительно очень интересно и безумно хорошо.


End file.
